Purples oneshot
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a one-shot for Bunny and Blade based on characters for my other fic Regular Life, if you like it then look up Regular Life. Thank you and please enjoy :D


BLADE'S P.O.V

I crouched at the starting line, eyes forward, ready to start moving the instant that the signal reached my highly sensitive ears. I could hear her cheering from the stands, peppy and hyper as ever. I didn't even have to look to know that she's jumping up and down like a rabbit that had slurped down too much caffeine.

I couldn't help but smile as her image appeared in my mind, long light brown hair, sparkling light purple eyes, all around beautiful.

It's been about a year since we came into this world. Me and my brothers: Bleak, Bash, and Brunt, born and created by Mojo and the original Rowdyruff's to take down the new Puff's in town. I can still remember the day we were born; we had immediately rushed out to go cause mayhem across the town and ran into the girls.

They did the usual, asked us to surrender and come back to the lab with them or they would be forced to 'kick our asses' as Buttercup had ungracefully put it. Naturally we refused, they beat us, and the cycle continued.

For months we fought them, with stupid childish pranks and insults. Now that I think back on it, it was no wonder we always lost. But at the time we couldn't figure that out, then –about a month ago- Mojo came to us with a proposition. He had apparently made this new chemical that would enhance our strength and allow us to fight the girls on equal ground.

The instant we heard that, we snatched the concoction and slurped it down, ignoring Mojo's protests as we drank it dry. The results were shown almost immediately, enhanced strength, the ability to fly, super senses, everything. The only thing that we weren't too sure about was the sudden change in age. The chemical also aged us by about four years, not that this fact mattered much compared to the new powers we'd gotten.

We were excited; we finally had all the power we needed to show the girls and the town whose boss. We took off, eager to test our new powers. We caused a huge uproar in the middle of the city, blowing the roof off the mayor's place and trashing a crapload of other buildings.

After the first five minutes the girls showed up, and the instant my eyes landed on Bunny I had to bite my tongue to keep back a gasp. She was gorgeous, long straight hair up in its usual ponytail; skin a lovely golden color, soft curves, so unbelievably breathtakingly beautiful. I remember glancing at my brothers and seeing similar looks on their faces, meaning they were thinking the same thing.

We ended up leaving without a fight. Later we discovered their secret identities and enrolled in their school under our own aliases. A month has gone by and the girls have grown used to us, even going so far as to call us their friends.

I want to be more than friends. Ever since I saw her the day I got my new powers I've been in love with her. We're close friends at the moment, and I've gotten to know her pretty well. She loves to garden, read manga, and watch anime.

She's not very athletic, her favorite color is purple, she loves chocolate ice cream. I could go on forever with all the things I love about her. I recently discovered that I have a talent for track, and joined the team as the fantastic freshman with extraordinary talent.

With my new athletic ability coupled with my new good looks I've gone way up in the desire department for all the girls in school. Of course the only one I'm looking to impress is Bunny (aka Hina)

She comes to my practices every day, much to my delight, and cheers at the top of her lungs while I run. I manage to catch glimpses of her out of the corner of my eye, face shining with radiance as she hops up and down in her seat cheering wildly.

The coach blew his whistle and we all took off, I hung back while the others ran like hell for the first place position. They would regret that later when they needed the energy to finish the race. We all quickly completed our second lap and I kicked it into overdrive, gunning it for the finish line.

Hina was yelling as loud as she could in the stands, her voice giving me more energy than anything as I crossed the finish line.

"Great job kid" Coach said, clapping me on the back

"Thanks" I breathed, still huffing from the exertion of the run

He gave me a brief smile before whirling around to face the others, who were all hunched over breathing like they'd just run a relay instead of a simple 3 lap race.

"Alright ladies cool down and then hit the showers"

They all nodded numbly and started toward the track, I hung back, waiting for Hina. She had made it a habit to walk with me during the cool downs. Not that I minded of course.

"Hey, great job" she said, walking up alongside me.

I smiled and we both started walking toward the track "it's all thanks to your amazing cheering" I said.

She giggled, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink, "you know that's not it, it's because of all the training you do"

We lapsed into silence, and I wracked my brain for something to say. _'Apparently we hang out so much that we've run out of stuff to talk about' _I thought. With this thought in mind I said the only thing I could think of:

"Hey, I need to talk to you can you wait for me at the schools front gate?" I asked, shooting her a grin.

I noticed her eyes widen a bit, and she nodded numbly as her blush went from pink to red. For a few seconds we just continued walking, staring at each other probably looking like the biggest idiots in the world, and then…

"Hey Saru!"

I snapped out of my daze and turned toward the sound, it was my friend Matt standing at the edge of the track with a huge grin on his face that just screamed _'make fun of Hiroshi' _

"Dude you've done 5 laps already it's time to hit the showers"

He shot a knowing glance at Hina, his smirk growing. I sighed and turned to Hina "the front gate, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

I hurried over to Matt, wanting to pound him for interrupting. The instant I stopped beside him he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and started to yank me toward the locker room, once we were safely inside he burst out laughing.

"So what's with the dreamy look you were shooting your girlfriend dude?" he said through his bursts of laughter. I shoved him off.

"She's not my girlfriend…yet" I said, already starting toward the showers

He followed " 'yet'? Dude, you got it bad"

I snorted as a response, "everybody already knows, the entire team has been talking about it, the cheerleaders gossip about it, hell, there's even a rumor that she likes you too" he said as I slipped into one of the shower stalls, closing the curtain behind me.

"I'm just saying, you two got a shot, but you'd better hurry. She's a cute one dude, if you don't grab her while the goings good then some other guy will take her and you'll be out of luck"

I pretended not to hear and turned the shower up to full blast, although his words were still echoing in my head the entire time I was under the steamy shower of boiling hot water. I had actually been thinking something similar for a while now, who in their right mind wouldn't have a thing for Hina? What chance would I have with a girl like her? Basically different variations of the same questions playing over and over in my mind.

I'd never seen her hanging out with any other guys though, besides my brothers that is. But Matt is right, which is exactly why I asked her to wait for me at the front gate. No matter the outcome I have to tell her today, tell her I love her, and ask her to go out with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as hell about the answer but I can't hold back these feelings forever.

I finished showering before everyone else and hurrily dried off. I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt, slipping on my socks and shoes before shouldering my backpack and heading out. I was nervous about the confrontation but excited as well. I decided to look on the positive side, at least until I get there to keep up my courage and make sure I don't chicken out.

I had just rounded the gym when I heard it. Yelling, it sounded like a girl arguing with a guy and the girl's voice sounded familiar…

A sudden shriek and I took off running, I would know that scream anywhere. I skidded to a stop at the front gate, seeing Hina pinned to the brick pillar and struggling to get away from her attacker. There were three guys total, all big and intimidating.

"Hina!" I yelled

She opened her eyes, already full of tears. "H-Hiroshi"

The lead guy turned from where he was holding Hina, a crooked sneer took over his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new freshman track star. Beat it bud I'm a little busy at the moment"

He turned away from me and started to lean toward Hina, making her shrink back further against the wall.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, already walking toward the guy, ready to kick his ass.

"You still here? Arata, Hide, take care of him will you" the guy said, loosening up on Hina just enough to watch with an arrogant smirk as his two cronies advanced toward me.

I didn't break my stride as I continued toward the guy, not taking my eyes of Hina.

"Now just hold it right there bub" the guy with ratty blonde hair (Hide) said as they walked up toward me, smirking and looking at his friend with a _'can you believe this guy?'_ look

His friend smirked back and they both stopped a few feet in front of me, "you'd better listen to my pal here, we'd really hate to ruff you-"

Before he could finish I punched him in the gut, he doubled over coughing while his friend stared in shock. The blonde quickly recovered, swinging his arm back to clock me in the jaw. I caught his fist in my hand, and twisted it behind his back. He howled in pain and I shoved him to the ground with my foot, sending him face first into the dirt.

The other guy had recovered by now and was coming at me again, I jumped back at the last second and he stumbled, trying not to fall over his fallen companion. I kicked him as he wobbled and he went down on top of his friend, both letting out a collective grunt as he landed.

Then I turned my attention to their boss, who was still pinning Hina to the brick pillar, face scrunched up in a mix of horror, surprise, and incomprehension.

"I said **let her go**" I growled as I started toward him.

I glanced down at his hands, as if he'd completely forgotten that he still had a firm hold on her, then jerked away. So quickly in fact that Hina had to stumble to keep her balance.

"O-oh yea s-sorry dude, I didn't know this was your girl. Come on guys lets go" he said quickly, turning tail and running like hell down the street, cronies' right behind him.

I glared at them until they were out of sight, then quickly rushed over to Hina, anger replaced with concern.

"Hina, are you okay?" I asked

She looked up at me, light violet eyes wide and scared. I kept three feet away, mostly out of the need to give her room after that whole incident then anything. Not that that mattered, in three seconds she'd crossed the distance, wrapping her arms around my waist as her hands clutched at the fabric of my shirt, burying her head in my chest.

I was surprised for the first few seconds, but quickly relaxed, wrapping my arms around her. She wasn't crying, just upset, and who could blame her she'd just been attacked by a trio of dumbass thugs who were about to do who knows what to her.

After a few minutes she finally pulled away, still clinging to my shirt but far enough away from me to allow me to see her face. The tears were still in her eyes but they refused to spill over.

"Hina, what happened?" I asked

"I was waiting for you and those guys…they just, suddenly came up and started asking me what I was doing, calling me 'hottie' and 'babe'. I tried to walk away, go meet you outside the locker room instead but then that guy grabbed me and pinned me to the wall"

I felt my anger flare up again _'How dare those bastards do that to her, I should freaking kill them!'_

"But then you came…"

She trailed off, keeping quiet for a while, and just when I was sure she wasn't going to speak:

"T-thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did, a-and I'm sorry for the trouble with the fight and all…"

I chuckled "I'm a ruff, we get into fights all the time" I said lightheartedly, happy when I got a small smile in return for my joke.

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, pulling her closer and closing my eyes. I felt her face heat up and heard a small gasp, but I didn't care.

"God that scared me" I breathed, relieved.

"W-what did?" she whispered

"Seeing that guy on you like that, It totally freaked me out, I was scared that they'd done something to you, or were going to do something to you"

I opened my eyes, our gazes meeting. By the sharp intake of her breath I could tell that the entire situation was unexpected, but that thought barely registered as I realized how close we were. Her scent was all around me, her face touching mine, I couldn't help it. Before I even realized what I was doing I tilted her head up and kissed her.

I wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I could. Her lips were soft, and after a few minutes she wrapped her arms around my neck, fingers brushing the edges of my hair. I licked her lips, asking for entrance, her mouth parted almost immediately under mine and I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

I ran the tip of my tongue over her teeth, taking great care to taste every inch of her. She sighed when my tongue brushed hers and leaned further into me, closing her eyes. I was enjoying every second, having her this close to me, having her lips on mine, it's pure heaven.

I moved my hands under her shirt, resting them against her warm skin. She shuddered at my touch and moved her hands up to the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. I couldn't help the growl of pleasure that vibrated through me when she did that, it felt so freaking good.

We made out for another few minutes –much longer than I ever knew I could go without air- before we broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

Her cheeks were flushed an attractive shade of red, making my desire to kiss her again more powerful. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her throat, I parted my lips letting my tongue swirl out and taste her sweet, soft skin. She let out the sweetest gasp I have ever heard and I pressed my mouth harder against her throat as a reaction.

"God…so…beautiful" I whispered between kisses, unable to form any other words to describe exactly how amazing I think she is.

I finally broke my lip-lock with her throat, kissing her cheek before resting my forehead against hers.

"Hina…I…love you" I whispered

Her eyes widened, the whites of her eyes surrounding light purple irises. Her mouth parted, and her entire face lit up as red as Brick's eyes.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, even in surprise and embarrassment she manages to look hot, adorable, and funny at the same time.

I cupped her cheek with my hand, looking into her eyes.

"How do you feel about me?"

I was desperate to know the answer, but even if she rejected me I would still be her friend, I would always protect her.

"I….I…" she stuttered, seemingly unable to form the words

I smiled again, kissing her cheek again. "Just nod if speaking the answer is too difficult" I said with a small chuckle

She frowned, pouting a bit as if I was accusing her of being a child.

"I c-can sp-sp-speak j-j-just f-fine t-thank you!" she said with a huff

"I-I-I…B-blade…I-I d-do, L-love y-y-you b-back"

Her face and neck were a deep crimson and she kept her eyes averted, embarrassment obviously too much to allow eye contact. I smiled and tilted her chin so that she was forced to look at me, then I crushed my lips to hers again, she leaned into the kiss and right then and there I vowed never to let her go.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing I heard a bunch of laughing and cheering. I broke our kiss and turned my attention to the front doors of the school. The entire track team along with my brothers and her sisters were all on the front steps, hooting and cheering and laughing as they watched us.

I felt my face heat up and didn't need to look at Hina to know that she was a blinding shade of red.

"Great job dude!" Matt yelled from his spot leaning against the stone railing. He was wearing the biggest smirk I have ever seen, arms folded, looking satisfied

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, trying to keep some of the embarrassment out of my tone.

"Watching you and your new GF make out that's what!" Butch yelled while Bleak made ridiculous kissing noises, high fiving Butch after I scowled at him.

Before I even had an opportunity to open my mouth again they were all over us, the girls pulled Hina away, patting her on the back with whispers of _'good for you!' _and _'that was so cute!'_

Meanwhile my bros and the track team surrounded me, clapping me on the back and draping their arms over my shoulders either complimenting or laughing at me. I decided just to go along with it and let them tousle me about, everyone laughing and joking.

I caught Hina's eye over the crowd every once in a while. She would smile at me and I would smile back and then someone would move between us and the moment would be ruined. But I was happy; I had accomplished my goal and found out that Hina loves me too. Scratch the interruption and the attack by the three meatheads and this would have been the best day of my life.

Although now that I know that my feelings are mutual, something tells me that there will be a lot of amazing days after this one.

**Me: whew I'm finally done. I suddenly got a burst of inspiration and got my Bunny X Blade one-shot done. Now all I got to do is my Berry X Brunt one-shot, I've been waiting to do that one, I love Berry and Brunt 3 and I hope you will too.**

**Anyway these are all based off my other fic Regular Life; check my profile to read it. Four chapters that I worked so hard on and I've only got four comments and none on chapter three T-T. It can't be that bad can it?**

**Anyway COMMENT, I'm thirsty for comments these days. Thanks for reading and I hope you loved it as much as I do.**


End file.
